


Breathe

by Vanilla_Phoenix



Series: Klance Sleep Chronicles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sleep Paralysis, Space Gays, klance, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Phoenix/pseuds/Vanilla_Phoenix
Summary: In which Keith stops breathing in the middle of the night, and Lance freaks out a little





	Breathe

Lance reached over, switching off the light in his room before turning to look at the boy in his bed. Keith was already sound asleep, his chest rising and falling as he quietly snored. Unable to hold back a smile, Lance climbed into bed with him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Muttering something in his sleep, Keith shifted into the touch as Lance laid his head in the crook of his neck. His heart thumped slowly and Lance closed his eyes, listening to the steady beating. He was incredibly happy with how comfortable Keith was now with spending time in his room. In the early stages of their relationship, Lance hadn't wanted to push anything on him too fast while Keith had been afraid to ask to advance. Lance smiled, remembering Keith's stammering and blushing face the first time he had asked to spend the night with him. For someone so hotheaded, it was surprising how quiet he could be. That thought brought Lance back to the present as he realized that it was, in fact, very silent. He froze, listening intently, but the only thing he could hear was the slowing heartbeat next to him. Sitting up, he squinted at Keith's face in the dim light. He was eerily still, his hair casting angled shadows on his face. No muscle in his face twitched and his mouth lay completely relaxed and slightly agape. Starting to worry now, Lance reached out, putting the back of his hand just over Keith's parted mouth. Nothing. No breath, no sound. Lance quickly ducked his head down to listen for Keith's heart, panic injecting his body with nervous energy. It was still there, but getting slower. He shot back up over Keith's face again, grabbing his shoulders and giving them a small shake. The boy's head wobbled slightly with the force, but nothing changed.

"Keith?" Lance whispered, shaking him a little more with no success. "Keith?" he repeated louder, his voice cracking. "Keith, please wake up!" he half-yelled, looking for any change in expression. Finally, Keith shot upright, almost headbutting him. His eyes were still half closed from sleep as he took a few deep breaths.

"What? What hap-" he started, before getting cut off by Lance's bone-crushing hug. Keith froze before hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. Lance just buried his head in his shoulder, shaking a little.

"You scared me real bad there," he whispered, clutching him even tighter.

"Yeah its, um, sleep paralysis," Keith told him. "I get it sometimes. Sorry about that."

"Alright, I'm just...I'm just glad you're ok." Lance pulled back, running a hand over his cheek. Keith reached for his other hand, lacing their fingers together. Nerves still infusing his body, Lance leaned forwards and kissed him. Keith let out a strangled noise before closing his eyes and letting go of Lance's hand to slide his arms around his waist. By the time Lance had pulled away and opened his eyes, Keith had made his way onto his lap and was now looking down at him with a heaving chest and hooded eyes.

"Careful," he murmured. "You might make me even more breathless." Keith smirked as Lance blushed a dark red.

"Glad we can laugh about this now, gave me a damn heart attack," he replied, raising his eyebrows. "C'mon, let's get some rest."

"Mm." Keith leaned so close that their lips brushed gently, barely even a kiss. Lance couldn't look away from his eyes, those half closed, deep expanses of purple. "We really don't have to."

"You make a convincing argument," Lance grinned, pulling him close again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a super big expert on sleep paralysis, but there are at least two different types: when you stop breathing and when you feel like someone's watching you and you can't physically move. Either way it sounds terrifying, but it makes for some good fluffiness!


End file.
